Nyanpire…
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: siguiendo el AU de nekos Un "Nyanpire" es un neko que solo busca amor. No importa cuan tercos sean, para ellos un beso en Halloween es su mejor alimento miau


_**hola!**_

_**otra vez mi querida amiga y yo nos hemos vuelto a juntar!**_

**_*Ambientado en un Universo Alterno y el mismo que el del FF "__Nekos..._" Este One-Shot podría considerarse una saga del mismo **

**_*Y lo de siempre... Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Todo es hecho sin fines sin lucro, no recibimos ninguna remuneración por ello. Hecho únicamente por y para fans. Su lectura y sus comentarios son nuestro sustento._**

* * *

_**Nyanpire~…**_

_**: **__ Por __**Stig Al-sayf**__ e __**ItaDei_SasuNaru fan :**_

Con paso alegre y algo adelantado, Minato fue el primero en hacerse ver por los hermanos Uchiha. Éstos charlaban en voz baja y al rubio le sorprendió ver un poco fruncido el entrecejo de ambos, pero cuando repararon en su presencia le saludaron sonriendo con la alegría de siempre.

—Buenas noches Madara-sama, Izuna-sama ¿De qué se disfrazaron? —preguntó el pequeño enfundado en un adorable disfraz de zorro.

—Déjame presentar —carraspeó solemnemente y dijo— Somos los hermanos Holmes de la BBC. Yo soy el inteligente y neurótico Sherlock Holmes—dijo Izuna acomodándose su bufanda morada.

—Sin mencionar lo virgen —dijo el morocho moviendo su paraguas y luciendo una sonrisa que intentaba ser diplomática (por llamarla de algún modo). El azabache le dirigió una mirada feroz.

—Y como puedes ver, Madara es el insoportable sobre protector Mycroft Holmes.

Minato se les quedó viendo con ganas de reírse por el curioso comportamiento de los mayores, pero tratando de satisfacer una duda, preguntó:

— ¿Sherlock Holmes no es un ratón?

Madara e Izuna susurraron algo parecido a "Maldito sea Disney" en el instante en que llegaron Orochimaru y Jiraiya con sus otros hijos.

—Ja, te luce ser de Slytherin… Orochimaru —siseó el Uchiha.

—A mucho orgullo Uchiha, tú por tu parte creo que no pasarías de elfo domestico —respondió el aludido con el veneno más puro de su voz.

Orochimaru sonrió y Madara solo quería pegarle con su paraguas.

Era noche de Halloween y desde que aquel lejano día en la veterinaria, los niños habían establecido una buena amistad. Gracias a los infantes, los adultos también habían sido prácticamente obligados a mantener contacto. La tensión se evidenciaba mayoritariamente en el Uchiha mayor y Orochimaru.

Ninguno de los dos desperdiciaba la oportunidad de atacarse verbal o sicológicamente y la razón de dicha tensión era ridícula: Madara estaba encantado con el niño de ojos-azules e intentaba por todos los medios juntarlo con su morenito. Y Orochimaru, que le veía las intenciones a leguas de distancia, era celoso con sus hijos a más no poder. Entiéndase que no congeniaba con los planes del morocho.

—Awww, que lindos sapitos —alabó Izuna enternecido mientras sostenía las manitos de Konan y Nagato, quienes dormitaban en el cochecito.

— ¡Io sapito! —saltó Yahiko para hacerse notar entre los brazos de Jiraiya. El peliblanco, en conjunto acuerdo con su pareja, estaba disfrazado como miembro de Gryffindor.

— ¡Por supuesto que tú también eres muy lindo Yahiko! —el adulto cedió con facilidad ante la llamada de atención del pequeño.

—Esos gestos son impropios de un Holmes, hermanito —Izuna gruñó ante el comentario, le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor y continuó mimando a los bebés.

—Bien, ese gesto es más propio de los Uchiha —se mofó Jiraiya.

Por su parte, Madara, al ver que todos se burlaban de él optó por hacer pucheros y alejarse hasta que sintió una manito jalar su pierna que le obligó a detener su andar. Al voltear y mirar hacia abajo, vio al intrépido zorro observándole profundamente y con una pregunta en su semblante:

—¿Dónde está Fugaku?

El morocho contempló al pequeño rubio y luego sus ojos viajaron hasta encontrarse con los de su hermano. Ambos suspiraron pero asintieron cómplices. Madara le echó una ojeada fugaz a Jiraiya, pidiéndole permiso para llevarse al rubio. Éste se lo concedió y el Uchiha cargó con libertad a Minato. Comenzaron a andar juntos hasta el estacionamiento.

—Verás Minato… Sabes que Ku-chan estaba muy emocionado por este día ¿Cierto?

—Si, dijo que ambos recogeríamos dulces —contestó.

—Pues bien, él ya tenía un disfraz escogido con mucha preparación. Pero… hubo un pequeño problema y su disfraz no llegó, por lo tanto tuvimos que improvisar uno y mi querido Ku-chan pues está en el auto y se niega a salir —El niño y adulto miraron el auto delante de ellos—. Confío en que lograrás que salga y disfrute esta noche.

—Déjemelo a mí —le aseguró Minato con decisión e inflando su pechito dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo. Madara le bajó y le abrió la puerta del auto.

—¡Ya dije que no voy a salir! —gritó Fugaku hecho una bolita en el asiento trasero.

—Fugaku —dijo Minato entrando al auto, para hacerse reconocer y no recibir más gritos.

Al identificar la voz de su amiguito el moreno pegó un salto y se quedó paralizado.

Los dos niños se miraron el rostro; uno sonrojado por vergüenza y el otro con algo que no comprendía bien pero que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y su estomaguito se sintiera raro.

—No me mires, me veo patético —dijo Fugaku en su traje de neko, aquel que utilizó el día que se conocieron. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía innovaciones: unas pequeñas alas de murciélago y unos pequeños colmillos de plástico que sobresalían de los labios del niño de ojos negros. Se veía tierno como aquella vez, pero la nueva indumentaria le confería un aire más misterioso y más adulto.

Sin previo aviso, Minato se abalanzó sobre Fugaku exclamando con emoción:

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Un gato-vampiro!

—¡Minato, ya basta! —ordenó el morenito sin obtener resultado alguno—. Me haces cosquillas…

—Te ves lindo —le halagó el rubio, aflojando el abrazo y encarándolo.

—"Lindo" no es un apelativo que me guste mucho y que se le diga a un Uchiha.

—¿Qué es un apelativo? —Fugaku suspiró con pesadez. Tal vez su día no fue el mejor; además, se había jurado a sí mismo que no volvería a vestir ese traje de neko en su vida, no obstante y por lo visto se cargaba una suerte algo salada.

_Pero a Minato le gusta_… susurró una desconocida vocecilla en su mente.

—Yo te veo lindo —insistió el ojos-azules, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

El Uchiha vio como Minato se quitaba el antifaz y antes de que su cerebro pudiera formular alguna interrogante, unos rosados y cálidos labios hicieron presión sobre los suyos rápidamente, dejándolo congelado en contraste.

—Te quiero y a mí no me molesta como estás vestido. Me dijiste que hoy íbamos a recoger dulces juntos y eso vamos a hacer ¿De acuerdo? —inquirió el rubiecito con aplomo en lo que el moreno asentía un poco aturdido—. Así me gusta. ¡Madara-sama! —llamó y el adulto inmediatamente apareció con una sonrisa de lado a lado—. Fugaku y yo iremos a pedir dulces.

—¡Claro! Espérame afuera mientras yo reviso a Ku-chan —el pequeño confirmó la petición asintiendo, se puso otra vez su antifaz y salió del auto.

Ya estando los parientes a solas, el adulto le susurró al niño:

—¿Ves? Te dije que este sería el mejor disfraz del mundo —y le guiñó mientras le tendía la mano para salir.

Fugaku no alegó nada, sólo siguió riendo felizmente.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

—Me besaste Minato, acéptalo —argumentaba Fugaku sin descanso. Intentaba aclarar las cosas lo más rápido que pudiera con ese remolino rubio que trastornaba la paz de su mundo.

—Nop, ese día yo era el zorro, no Minato —objetaba el interpelado con toda la calma posible y sin hacer mucho caso de lo que decía su amigo.

El moreno frunció el ceño, un poco harto de que el otro se negara a cooperar.

—¿Entonces me besó el zorro?

—Sip —aseguró una vez más el ojos-azules, en el preciso instante en que un brillo travieso se encendía en ellos—. ¡Mikoto! ¡Kushina! —llamó con fuerza el rubio a las dos niñas sentadas en los pupitres de enfrente—. ¡A Fugaku le besó el zorro!

—¡No! ¡Fuiste tú quien me besó! —estalló el otro niño.

Para cuando Fugaku vio la sonrisa pícara de Minato, fue demasiado tarde: el salón de segundo grado ya se había enterado de que el rubio lo había besado.

El ojos-negros quería meterse dentro de un hoyo y nunca volver a salir. Sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba con fuerza en sus pálidas mejillas. Para su mala suerte, el profesor eligió ese momento para hacer su aparición e imponer el orden en la clase, quitándole a Fugaku la oportunidad de reprender a su querido amigo por su indiscreción. Decidió que hablaría seriamente con él al terminar el día, cuando volvieran juntos a casa. Ya tomada esa resolución, el moreno se desconectó del problema y se enfocó en la clase.

Sólo Minato se fijó -casi con alegría- en el rostro aún desencajado de Mikoto.

El día terminó y con él las aburridas clases en el colegio. O por lo menos, para Minato si eran aburridas. Sabía que Fugaku y él eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para estar en grados superiores, pero ninguno estaba realmente molesto por ello. Disfrutaban de poder convivir juntos y con otros niños de su edad. Sería más aburrido recibir clases con los niños mayores, así que no. Mejor se quedaban donde estaban.

Pateó una piedra que desdichadamente se encontraba por allí y levantando el rostro divisó a su amigo que por fin salía por las puertas de la institución.

—¡Te tardaste un mundo! —le regañó el rubio cuando lo tuvo a la par. El moreno clavó sus ojos negros en los mares de Minato—. ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó al verlo tan enojado.

—No aquí —respondió escuetamente Fugaku—. Espera a que nos alejemos.

El otro niño ni siquiera hizo amago de protestar.

Ya habiéndose alejado…

—Muy bien, ya déjate de secretos y dime qué te sucede —le exigió Minato.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Mikoto y a Kushina que me habías besado? —la demanda directa tomó por sorpresa al ojos-azules, pero en lugar de contestar agachó su carita. El moreno reparó en su silencio y en el gesto, por lo que lo llamó— ¿Minato? —El rubio sólo negó con la cabeza. Parecía poco dispuesto a contestarle, así que Fugaku repitió— ¿Minato? —no le respondía.

Dejando de caminar, el ojos-negros lo tomó por el brazo y le levantó la faz. El rubio, empeñado en no mirarle apretó los párpados fuertemente.

La acción sólo logró que su amigo se molestara aun más e impulsado en un arrebato, le besó.

Los párpados se elevaron, descubriendo los zafiros que a Fugaku tanto le gustaba ver. Habiendo logrado lo que quería, cortó con suavidad la caricia, sin alejarse mucho, paseando su mano por las mejillas sonrojadas de Minato.

—Tú me besaste —murmuró el más pequeño, siento su corazoncito bombear acelerado.

—Me lo debías.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me estabas ignorando —le regañó el infante más grande. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es que…

—¿Qué? —le animó Fugaku.

—¡NoquieroqueteacerquesaMikoto ! —gritó Minato de un tirón.

—Perdón ¿Qué? —repitió el otro, que no había entendido ni pío.

—¡Ya lo dije! ¡Si no escuchaste es tu problema, Uchiha! —chilló el ojos-azules desdeñosamente, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—Escuché algo que sonó como a "Mikoto".

¡Demonios! vociferó internamente el menor, preocupado de que su plan no hubiera funcionado.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Eso no significa nada!

—Mmm… Tiene que ver con ella —dijo el moreno para sí, sin dejar de observar a su compañero—. Quizás… dijiste que nos habíamos besado porque no quieres que Mikoto se me acerque ¿Me equivoco?

¡Malditos los Uchiha, su oído y su inteligencia! renegó Minato.

—¿Tienes problemas con eso? —le retó el rubio, sin poder ocultarse más.

—No, en lo absoluto —sonrió arrogante Fugaku—. Me gusta. Es más, me gusta que se lo hayas dicho también a la Tomate.

—¿A Kushina? —preguntó Minato, no muy seguro.

—Sí, a _ella_ —al moreno le rugió algo dentro sólo de escuchar _ese_ nombre en los labios del ojos-azules.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo tampoco quiero que ella se te acerque.

—Estás loco… —declaró el primero.

—Tú también —manifestó el segundo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Por el momento.

—¿Ya no estás molesto?

—Ahora que conozco tus razones, no.

—Bien, porque quiero que pasemos por mi casa antes de ir a la tuya. Te tengo una sorpresa —y tomándose de las manos, ambos pequeños apuraron el paso.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : :**

En la sombra de un árbol, en el patio de la casa de los Uchiha, a mediados de la tarde, dos mininos algo creciditos jugaban entre sí.

—_Nuestro amo ya es un nyanpire miau~ ¡Estoy orgulloso!_ —maulló Sasuke mordiendo la oreja de su hermano mayor.

—_¡Pronto nosotros también seremos nyanpire y junto con nuestro amo conquistaremos el mundo, miau~!_

Sasuke detuvo inmediatamente sus juegos y su ronroneo y miró mal a Itachi.

—_Se te está pegando mucho del loco de Madara_ —meneó su cabecita, mirándole desaprobador.

—_Eres un amargado, Sasu-chan~._

—_Eso es a lo que me refiero. Me vuelves a decir así o te vuelvo a ver con Madara, ten por seguro que te meto las garras y te deshago el pelaje._

Izuna, a lo lejos, observaba a los gatos de su hermanito con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estos gatos traman algo, tienen cara de querer conquistar el mundo… ¡Por eso es que no me gustan esos animales!

—¿Qué animales? —le interrogó una vocecilla por detrás, haciéndole pegar un brinco y un alarido nada masculino. Fugaku y Minato ya habían llegado a casa de los Uchiha.

—Nada, Fugaku… Nada —dijo Izuna con voz recompuesta. De repente, advirtió en el bulto anaranjado que llevaba el otro niño en los brazos—. ¿Qué traes ahí, Minato? —preguntó el adulto, agachándose a la altura del pequeño. Al escuchar la gruesa voz del azabache, una cabecita peluda se levantó de la bolita anaranjada que el rubio cargaba y unos ojos azules como los de Minato se enfrentaron a Izuna.

—Es mi gatito. Le puse "Naruto". Me lo encontré hace pocos días —contó Minato mientras bajaba al suelo al minino—. En realidad, me siguió a casa. Oro-chan no quería que quedara con él, pero Jira-chan lo consiguió… aunque no sé cómo. Creo que se volvieron a encerrar en el cuarto… —en ese momento, el mismo pequeño se extrañó un poco pero olvidó el asunto rápidamente y reanudó la conversación—. En fin, lo traje aquí porque quiero que Madara-sama lo revise.

—Está bien, si quieres los llevo más tarde a la veterinaria ¿Te parece? —le ofreció el azabache.

—¡Sí! Muchas gracias, Izuna-sama —agradeció efusivamente Minato, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Los dos niños fueron hasta el patio, ya que el rubio quería que su mascota también tuviera amigos y había convencido (a base de sonrisas y algún casto beso en la mejilla) a Fugaku de que sus nekos serían perfectos.

_**Con los nekos…**_

—_Itachi… ¿Hueles eso?_

—_Sí, es Minato, el amigo de nuestro amo._

—_¡No, tonto hermano mayor! Es…_ —Sasuke aspiró profundamente un olor que sólo él parecía distinguir—. _Un aroma distinto… pero definitivamente viene con Minato._

—_No huelo nada_ —maulló el mayor de los gatos, interrumpiendo su baño y olfateando.

—_Claro…_

—_No… espera… Creo que escucho algo. Tienes razón, tonto hermano menor… _—dijo después de un rato—. _Tenemos un intruso en la casa._

Ambos mininos se irguieron, esperando la nueva presencia. Habían forjado cierta fama en el barrio. Nadie se metía con los gatos que pertenecían a los Uchiha. Esos "animalejos negros" como muy amablemente les decía la vecina, eran rápidos, ágiles, feroces y los mejores luchadores de la colonia.

Preparados para la acción, los gatos vieron aparecer a su amo, al amigo de su amo y al invasor.

Sus finos ojos, ya habían discernido las formas y el aspecto del nuevo individuo. Itachi estaba a punto de decir algo con respecto a la apariencia del ser, cuando volteó a ver su hermano y lo vio embobado viendo algo en la misma dirección del intruso.

Cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente miraba al intruso.

Tenía las felinas pupilas dilatadas, las garras escondidas, los músculos tensos y la boca casi parecía que se había curvado en una diminuta sonrisa, dejando ver su colmillo. Incluso su ronroneo había regresado.

Tenía que molestarlo.

—_Sasuke… cierra el hocico._

—_Muérete Itachi._

El neko anaranjado se acercó directamente hacia Sasuke y él -por instinto- cerró los ojos. Naruto le olfateó toda la carita, incluido su cuello. El neko de pelaje oscuro no se movió mientras era examinado. Cuando terminó el escrutinio, Naruto le dio unas pequeñas lamidas en la cara. El neko anaranjado era más joven y por ende, más pequeño.

—_¡Yo me llamo Naruto y tú me gustas, miau~!_ —maulló el minino de pelaje claro.

Si Sasuke hubiera sido humano, se hubiera sonrojado.

Itachi, en lenguaje de los gatos, soltó las carcajadas que venía guardando desde hace rato y se retorció de risa en el suelo.

Sinceramente extrañados del comportamiento de los animales, estaban los dueños no muy lejos de ellos.

—Parece que Sasu-chan y Naru-chan se llevan bien ¿No crees?

—No lo sé… —dijo titubeante Fugaku.

—¡Claro que sí! Ya verás que serán grandes amigos.

—¿Cómo tú y yo?

—No —asustado por la respuesta, el moreno volteó a verle. El rubio sonriendo le dijo—. Tú y yo somos más que amigos ¿verdad? —Fugaku remotamente había escuchado algo llamado "novios" pero la idea de que ya fueran eso le alarmó, aunque no le desagradó. Tanteó terreno preguntando:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Somos mejores amigos, Uchiha lento!

El moreno suspiró, relajado ya que apenas se encontraban en segundo grado.

—Lo que tú digas Minato —le concedió por el momento, pensando en que tenía toda la vida por delante para que algún día el título de "amigos" se convirtiera en algo más.

Ahorita, verían a sus mascotas jugar.

* * *

**: El día 16 de Enero es el Día Internacional del FugaMina :**

**apoyanos!**

**gracias por leer y por el tiempo que le dedica mi querida ItaDei_SasuNaru-fan a mis ocurrencias**


End file.
